malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Murillio
Murillio was a courtier and one of the regulars at the Phoenix Inn in Darujhistan.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiv He was a friend of Crokus, Rallick Nom, and Coll and was an associate of Kruppe. He was described as lanky, having a long, elegant frame.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215/217 On his first appearance he was dressed in a bright-green, soft billowing shirt and fine tanned soft pantaloons. He was fastidious in his appearance.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.217 Murillio was an accomplished duelist, having studied under Carpala the famed instructor.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.291 He hated priests, thinking them "self-serving confidence artists...swindlers of the gullible."Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.691 In Gardens of the Moon Observing Murillio and Rallick Nom, Crokus suspected that they were plotting something.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.215-218 Murillio was a known flirt. He was seen out on the courts with the widow (her marital status was inferred rather than stated) of the recently assassinated Councilman Lim within a couple of days of the man's death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.226 Soon after, he was entertaining Lady Orr, Turban Orr's wife. Ostensibly a romantic meeting, in reality, Murillio was after procuring ticket's to Lady Simtal's fête for himself and Rallick Nom.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.229-232 Lady Orr's most trusted hand-servant delivered the invitations to him, a bamboo tube, tied with a blue ribbon. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.244/245 When Murillio met with Rallick in the grounds of Hinter's Tower to talk about the Fête, Rallick ambushed him to test Murillio's reflexes and was pleased that they were still good, despite good living. They agreed to further Crokus' ambition to become a man of standing and exchanged suspicions about Kruppe.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.243-246 Murillio and Rallick secretly sought the downfall of Lady Simtal who had climbed the social ladder by marrying their friend Coll, then plotting a legal coup against him, leaving her with all of his possessions and Coll with nothing. Their plans came to a convergence with those of various others during the fête at Lady Simtal's estate. This resulted in Lady Simtal's suicide, and the subsequent restoration of Coll to his former position as a nobleman.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 In Memories of Ice Murillio was the carriage driver for Coll and a group of other Darujhistani councilors that met with the forces of Caladan Brood, Anomander Rake, and Dujek Onearm. Upon arriving at the meeting site near Pale, he was angered to discover an uninvited Kruppe already present by use of horses closely resembling those stolen from the Council delegation. The councilors successfully forged an alliance with the two once enemy armies against the threat of the Pannion Domin to the east.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 When the allied forces decided to go to the aid of soon to be besieged Capustan, Murillio and Coll accompanied them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 Feeling out of place amongst the soldiers, the two men found themselves tending the Mhybe who had seemingly been abandoned by her daughter, Silverfox.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.498 The latter had been aging very rapidly by unknowingly taking the life force of her mother, leaving the Mhybe incredibly wizened and frail. Murillio and Coll also spent their time gambling with the crew of the Trygalle Trade GuildMemories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.621 and holding long discussions about the paths of their lives. Murillio recalled his days as wild and wasteful youth, who spent his time with a different widow every night. Now he felt his years and new younger rivals had taken his place, but he still could look back on his days of glory.Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.509-510 Murillio also revealed to Coll that he and Rallick Nom had kept an eye on Coll's ex-wife, Lady Simtal, during Coll's years of drunkeness. They had been unable to determine the truth behind rumours that she was pregnant with Coll's child.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.798-799 The Mhybe's two caretakers grew to pity her and believed themselves the only ones to care for her welfare. After the Siege of Capustan was relieved by the allies, they decided it was time to act. Amidst the post-battle chaos, they purchased horses from the Mott Irregulars and brought the Mhybe's wagon into the city looking for someone who could help ease her final days.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.690-692Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.732-735 Inside the city, they were attacked by the necromancer, Korbal Broach, looking for parts for his vile creations. Murillio was knocked unconscious and the two Daru were saved only by the appearance of the Knight of Death, a servant of Hood, who drove off Broach and brought them to Hood's temple.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.757-762 There, they were joined by the Elder God K'rul who explained that the living Mhybe was to be forever interred in Hood's temple while her spirit was sent to live as young woman in a sort of afterlife that existed within her dreams. Silverfox had bargained with Hood for the arrangement. Thinking of Burn, the Sleeping Goddess, Murillio wondered, "just how many sleeping old women are there?"Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.959-960 Weeks after the war ended, Murillio, Coll, and Kruppe were back in Darujhistan. They were the only locals to attend the opening of K'rul's Bar, a new establishment opened by several retired Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, US SFBC p.999-1000 In Toll the Hounds Murillio, after being nearly killed by a jealous suitor of one of his conquests,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 1, US TPB p.39 decided to mend his ways and took the position of duelling instructor at a school operated by the ex-caravan guard, Stonny Menackis.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.291-292 Perhaps because he was feeling old and discouraged, Murillio quickly became enamoured with his jaded boss, Stonny.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.309 His feelings and approaches, however, were rejected.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.548 When Stonny's son Harllo (a six year old child) disappeared,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.293 Murillio tried to find him,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 15, US TPB p.512 together with Kruppe.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.308 Eventually Murillio forced critical information about what had happened to Harllo out of Snell (Harllo's sadistic adoptive brother)Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.557 and went to the iron mine to the west of Darujhistan to which Harllo had been sold for slave labor.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.560-562/572-573 At the iron mine, Murillio was killed by Gorlas Vidikas in a duel, while trying to buy back Harllo.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.583 Murillio had been at a significant disadvantage during the duel, owing to the multiple, large, broken blisters on his feet and to his general exhaustion because of the difficult trip to the iron mine from the city.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.572-573/581 Quotes Notes and references de:Murillio Category:Males Category:Daru